Nina
by BigChillFreak
Summary: What Nina's final moments were as her father does the unthinkable to her, but then when the man with the Scar does something it's all a bad dream because her parents love her, mommy never left and daddy loves her too, Alexander too She just never had big brothers
**Nina**

 **Takes place in 2003**

Hugging Alexander Nina sat in her room, her big brothers were gone.

A mean scary man from her daddies work came and made them leave; they said they would come back.

But she wasn't sure when they would, and not even Alexander could make her feel better.

The dog whined as he licked the girl's face but all she did was whimper, why did the scary man make them go away.

And why couldn't her daddy stop him.

Sanding up she decide to go look for her father, Alexander followed her as the two searched for him.

Eventually they ended up going downstairs towards her father's lab, she wasn't suppose to play in there but maybe that's where he was.

"Daddy?" she asked slowly pushing the door opening.

Alexander let out a bark as they walked inside, that's when they saw Tucker kneeling on the ground.

Nina looked at the circle recognizing it as the magic circles her big brothers used, only it looked different and had weird words.

"Daddy?" she spoke as her father looked up.

It caused Nina to hug Alexander, something wasn't right even her four year old mind knew that much.

"Nina, what are you doing down here" he stood up walking over to his daughter.

Nina looked down still holding onto her dog" can you make big brothers come back?" Nina asked quietly.

"I don't have control over that Nina, I'm sorry" he kneeled down as the girl looked at her father" say why don't you help daddy with an experiment" Tuckers voice had taken on a different turn now.

Almost emotionless and insane, but Nina was too young and trusted her father to much to notice this.

"Help daddy?" she asked, her father usually never let her help.

"Yes, help daddy" he stood up leading Nina towards the transmutation circle, the dog stood away from the two.

Alexander being canine and a dog already knew something was wrong.

"Nina bring Alexander over" spoke tucker as the dog hadn't moved from where he stood.

Nina blinked blue eyes curiously as she nodded" Alexander come here" but the dog didn't move just sniffed and whined.

She tried again and got the same results, Alexander refused to move.

Tucker become tired of this as he walked over grabbing the dog by the collar, this result was met by growling as the dog tried to get away.

"Bad Alexander, no growling at daddy" scolded Nina as the dog seemed to calm down slightly at the girls voice.

It didn't stop his growls as both the dog and girl were now standing in the circle.

"Now keep Alexander still Nina and don't move away from the circle" Nina nodded at her father's words wonder what she was helping her father with.

She soon found out as the circle started to glow purple.

The next thing that happened was painful beyond belief, so much that Nina couldn't even remember what had happened.

But as the light died down and she could see her daddy again, the pain hadn't left her at all.

Her body felt wrong, different, it hurt, everything hurt!

"Da…ddy?" why couldn't she talk right? Alexander? Where was he?

She wanted to move but couldn't her body felt so strange, she felt like Nina but she felt like…like…Alexander.

"It worked and you can speak" her daddy sounded strange to her as she looked up at him.

She had her head hunched over as her new ears heard something, she heard someone coming and the part that was Nina recognized the sound of armor.

Big brothers?

She heard the door opening and her daddy look up, the small part of her that was still Alexander recognized the smell of her little big brother.

Armor didn't have a scent, so Nina only recognized Al by sound and sight.

She saw her daddy stand up as he called them over, she was sure it was them as she saw them behind her daddy.

But as she looked at them she couldn't quiet remember their names, and for a moment she even forgot they were her big brothers.

She turned her head as her daddy spoke to her" listen dear, that persons your friend Edward" Nina took in the same.

The half that was human processed it quickly as she tried to speak" Ed…ward friend" she spoke, it was so hard to speak, and becoming harder to think.

Only daddy, she could only remember daddy well.

"Yes exactly, that's very good" he praised.

"That's very go…od" she repeated looking at the two, Edward didn't look happy.

Her daddy talked about something, his job? Other one? She didn't understand.

She heard someone her nose told her it was her big brother; she looked up as he leaned down towards her.

She leaned her head down; the part that was Alexander pulled at the silver watch remembered pouncing him for it.

"Ed…ward my friend" she spoke looking up at the boy, something was wrong.

"Yeah, that's right" he looked so sad.

"Ed…ward why does it Hu…rt here?" she asked.

It hurt…so much, why? Why did it hurt?

They began to speak Edward sounded so angry, Nina the part that was human never heard him talk like that her big brothers always seemed so nice.

Al sounded scared and mad too, she never heard them like this.

And then Ed got mad, really mad, he began to hurt her daddy, Al tried to stop him but her daddy said something that made Edward angry again.

He began hurting her daddy again and Nina had to stop him, her big brother wasn't a bad person.

She clamped down on a part of his coat as she growled, she saw him look at her as she let go.

"No big bro…ther" she hoped it would stop him; big brother wasn't a bad person.

She looked up as Ed started talking to her, telling her that what he was about to do was going to hurt.

And for a moment she remembered the pain, the agony of her skin and bones being snapped and reformed, the way Alexander was howling in pain as he started to become a part of her.

But then her daddy began to speak again and said something about her, her big brothers wouldn't be able to help.

She couldn't be regular Nina again? She could be Alexander again?

She tilted her head as she looked at Al, they promised didn't they maybe they still could?

"You promised you'd come play with me" she spoke looking at Al as he kneeled down.

"I know" he sounded sad as he gently pet her head, both her big brothers were sad.

She heard more feet and smelled more people; she smelled the scary man and heard him too.

He sounded mad and then he began to make the other people take her big brothers away, he began taking her away to.

They put her inside a truck and her daddy was there too, she couldn't hear anything inside the truck.

But when it began to move something made it fall, the door opened as she jumped out.

The part that was Alexander wanted to run, and when she heard her big brothers she wanted to stay but the larger flight or flight took over as she ran.

Her body still hurt as she went into an alleyway, she was panting from the exertion and pain as she smelled someone.

Another man was there, he was sitting against the wall as she walked over to him.

He looked at her and touched her gently, she felt as if she told him what she was.

He looked at her with sadness, just like her big brothers.

And then he said that she was in pain, it hurt, her body just seemed to keep hurting and wouldn't stop.

Then she felt the man's hand on her head, she didn't know what happened next as the pain grew again then nothing.

Who was she? Where was she?

For a moment all she saw was eyes, lots of them as she cried.

Then darkness was all around her as she slowly opened her eyes, she was in bed.

She looked down on the rug; Alexander was asleep as her eyes began to tear up.

"Mommy!" she cried out.

Soon a blond hair woman ran into the room, her eyes the same color as Nina's as she embraced her daughter.

"What is it sweetheart? A nightmare?" she asked her daughter who clung to her.

"It was scary mommy!" cried Nina, but as she opened her mouth to tell her she stopped.

She couldn't remember what she had dreamed, why was she scared again?

"Well it's just a nightmares and it's over now" the woman smiled as she kissed her daughters forehead, gently running her fingers through her brown hair.

Nina stayed hugging her mother for a few more minutes as she heard the door open.

"Everything alright dear?" asked Shao Tucker smiling at his wife.

The woman smiled" just a bad dream, maybe you should stop bringing in all those animals dear" she scolded her husband.

He studied animals, mostly their structures and how different species were connected.

He even spoke about how maybe there were once chimeras, but he could never figure out how it was possible.

"Yes your right, I'll make sure Nina doesn't get into the lab anymore" he promised as his wife chuckled.

Nina let go as she settle back down, Alexander had woken up as he ran over towards Tucker nudging him for attention.

"Alexander, watch Nina for the rest of the night" he told the dog, from his studies dogs her intelligent an Alexander was his proof.

The dog barked as he settled himself next to Nina's bed.

Tucker watched as his wife walked over the two looking at their daughter, they might be poor but this life was worth it.

Having such a sweet daughter made it worth it for both of them.

As Tucker was about to close the door Nina spoke up" Mommy? Daddy? Did I ever have big brothers?" she asked them.

The two looked at each other confused.

"No Nina, if we ever have another child you'll be the big sister" giggled her mother, wonder why she asked something like that.

Nina just nodded as she yawned, her bedroom door closed as she remembered something but just faintly.

A suit of armor and a boy, but before she could think more about it she couldn't remember anymore.

It was like she was trying to remember another life, but she was born here.

She always had mommy and daddy and Alexander, she turned in bed.

Oh well, it was just a bad dream.

It didn't happen.

Her daddy didn't hurt her, she didn't die, and her mommy didn't leave.

She was safe.

She was safe.

 **I've always wanted to write something like this, good thing people's souls are sent to the other side of the gate when they die At least in 2003 FMA.**


End file.
